A connector is an electrical part that selectively forms an electrical connection, that is, selectively connects or disconnects electricity. The connector may connect two different modules. For example, the connector may be mounted to a suspension and a wheel of a vehicle and may electrically connect the suspension and the wheel. The connector may require a sealing structure to prevent an external material from penetrating between two modules or to prevent fluid provided in a module from leaking to the outside. For example, a vehicular connector needs to have a sealing structure for preventing oil provided in a suspension from leaking to the outside and also needs to have a sealing structure for preventing fluid from flowing in through wheels during driving.